Twisted Love
by Lacus4Ever
Summary: Kira is on drugs. Lacus is a thief. Can their twisted actions bring love? Don't worry everything will be explained in the story. KxL Please read and review! Chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

I know this is a weird idea to make Kira eat drugs and Lacus a thief but don't worry they are both doing it for reasonable reasons. Read to find out!

**TWISTED LOVE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"GO GO GO! Don't let her get away!" shouted a man in a security uniform.

A female with long black hair jumped right through a window that lead to a fifty stories fall. Everyone rushed towards the window to see what had just happened.

"YOU IDIOTS! This is the fifth robbery by that mysterious woman! The lieutenant will not be happy, the item she stole is supposed to worth over 50 million dollars" he sighed in disbelief.

Ever since the hospital for elders were said to be destroyed there have been many robberies. But no matter how many guards they had to guard all the precious items they could think of, they would never be able to stop her.

**The Thief's Side**

Once she jumped out of the window she released her parachute and safely landed without being seen. She quickly ran to a warehouse and put down the valuable item that she had just stolen. She sighed and took off her black wig revealing beautiful pink hair. She took off her eye mask showing sparkling sapphire eyes. Then she unzipped her black uniform and quickly changed into a simple blue and white dress.

Yes, if you guessed it this is Lacus Clyne daughter of Chairman Clyne. Lacus is a sweet and beautiful girl. Nobody would've guessed that the most wanted criminal in PLANTS was Lacus. Everybody in PLANTS loved Lacus. Just one question, why would Lacus do such a thing?

Lacus silently walked out of the warehouse making sure to keep the precious items hidden. She walked down to a secret passage way that lead to her mansion. Lacus walked till she was sure she reached the right room making sure nobody was behind her.

She opened a door and crawled into her room, closed the secret door and straightened up her clothes.

There was a knock on the door and she went to open it.

"Ah Lacus" said Seigal Clyne, Lacus's father.

Lacus smiled at her father, "Hi father"

"Lacus I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready"

"Ok I'll be right down there." Lacus replied.

Her father just left her daughter alone. Lacus walked towards her mirror and picked up her golden crescent clip. She clipped it between her pink bangs and smiled at herself in the mirror. She quickly walked down to the dining room where she saw her father.

**IN A HOUSE ON PLANTS**

Kira Yamato was the owner of the most largest corporation. But he was suffering greatly. He had just found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him. He always loved her but was too stubborn to notice that she was cheating on him behind his back.

The news hit Kira hard. Even before he found out Flay was cheating on him he always felt that something was missing. And to make it worse because the news struck Kira so hard he became depressed everyday.

"Kira" there was a gentle knock on his door. "C'mon Kira, you're going to have to eat someday" Cagalli sighed worried over her brother's health.

Kira agreed not wanting to worry Cagalli. Once she left his room he took a small nible out of his spaghetti. The food felt awkward to Kira and he putts it back down. He silently walked to the small fridge in his room and took out a bottle of cocaine. He stared at it for a while before he opened it. He took a large drink at the drug and felt the liquid run down his body.

He took another rather larger gulp and kept drinking the drug until he finished about half the bottle. He wobbly put the drink back and laid down on his bead. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

He felt under a deep slumber with a terrible dream or nightmare.

_Beginning of Dream_

_Kira was walking down a dark ally way. Everything was quite until he reached a white door. He slowly opened the door and saw Flay. Beside her was a man. They were making out passionately but when Kira came in they stared at him._

"_What the hell is a bastard like you doing here?" barked the man._

_Kira just stared at them. He was heart broken seeing how his girlfriend was cheating on him._

"_To stupid to talk Kira? You're weak Kira, you don't satisfy me" Flay said smirking._

"_How about me Flay sweety?" the bastard said._

"_Oh don't worry, you're much better than Kira"_

_Kira was shattered at all the rude words that. He always loved Flay with all his heart and now he felt like dying._

"_Flay…" Kira mumbled._

_Flay and her boyfriend laughed and together walked away. The next thing Kira knew he was falling through a dark hole._

"KIRA!"

_End of Dream_

"Kira, Kira wake up!" Cagalli was shaking Kira to awake him.

Cagalli was watching television downstairs when he heard something shatter. It happened in Kira's room. She ran upstairs to find a broken lamp and Kira tossing about. She quickly ran up to him and shook him hard. Kira sat straight up panting. He looked over to Cagalli and smiled weakly.

"Kira are you okay?" Cagalli asked with eyes of concern.

" with eyes of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry for making you worry Cagalli. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a walk." Kira smiled. He walked out of the room and left.

Cagalli sighed and took the untouched spaghetti downstairs.

**With Lacus**

Lacus and her father finished a peaceful dinner when Lacus announced she wanted to admire the fresh air and take a walk.

"Do you want any bodyguards?" Lacus's father asked.

Lacus smiled, "No thank you father, I'm just going to take a short stroll"

"Ok but be home before dark"

Lacus then put on her slick black jacket and left. She decided to go to the park and relax.

When she arrived she sat down on a bench and relaxed. Everything was quite until a handsome young brunette sat beside her. Lacus looked at him and immediately recognized him.

The famous Kira Yamato.

He looked over at her and smiled. Lacus looked into his beautiful amethyst eyes but under that was sorrow and pain, Lacus could easily tell. She smiled back sweetly.

"Hi I'm-"

"Lacus Clyne"

Lacus smiled at him, "Yeah,, and you're the famous Kira Yamato"

Kira chuckled, "I wouldn't say that" Kira's voice then became dark, "Heh, even my girlfriend left me because I'm weak"

Lacus just sadly stared at him.

"Sorry about that excuse myself"

Lacus just smiled ay him sadly, "You've been through a lot, I'm sure she didn't even deserve somebody as kind as you. Your strong Kira, I'm sure it must be hard at first but you can move on. Trust me"

Kira looked at her. Nobody ever said something like that to him. She understood how he felt.

Together they chatted about their life and soon it became dark.

"Well I have to go; my father is waiting for me at home. I hope we can meet again Kira" Lacus said.

"Yeah I hope we do."

"Bye Kira" Lacus waved as she walked away.

"Bye" Kira watched as she walked away.

He began walking home as his thoughts drifted to the pink princess. Being with her made him feel happy. Even happier than when he was with Flay. He smiled and soon arrived home. When he opened the door he was greeted by Cagalli.

"Hi Kira, you look happy" She said as she noticed the smile on her brother's face.

"Hello Cagalli you look stunning tonight too" Kira stated annoying Cagalli's statement.

Cagalli smirked and went to open the door.

Athrun Zala. Cagalli Yula Atha's boyfriend and Kira Yamato's business partner.

"How's Kira?" Athrun asked noticing what had just happened.

Cagalli smiled, "Well actually right now he seems to be better but I'm not sure"

"Hopefully he's on the path to recovery though" Athrun then took Cagalli's arm and dragged her through the door.

They were going on a date today.

At least somebody was happy.

**That's about it, please review! Oh and don't worry if you like Find The Rhythm the next chapter is almost updated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWISTED LOVE**

**CHAPTER TWO **

I apologise for the terrible first chapter. I admit I have no knowledge on drugs so I figured that I could just make Kira eat pills(that are drugs).

Lacus lay on her bed staring up to the ceiling, but her real thoughts were on Kira. Kira, the richest and smartest man on the earth. Possibly even the most handsome, at least to Lacus. She was happy. She never felt this happy in the past ten years. Lacus was an idol to many and to them she would always seem _perfect._ But Lacus knew she was not even close. Lacus was a thief. For a reason though.

Everyday Lacus would help in hospitals, foundations and homeless and sick kids. Lately the hospital's for sick kids and elders was going to be destroyed because some rich man (not Kira) bought the land for a high price to build an unneeded amusement park. Lacus was furious. Did they not see the pain that the elders and sick kids had to go through and now they are just making it worse? So she was going to do something about it. Her father didn't care about these things **(AN: I know Seigal isn't that heartless but in this story he doesn't really know the "other" side of Lacus)** so she couldn't use her money or her father's. And not to mention the money was heavily guarded in a safe.

Even if she did buy back the land for an even higher price, her father would be furious for wasting money on "unneeded things".

So Lacus did one thing. Become a thief. Lacus stole objects that were worth big cash. She secretly hired a teacher to help her with skills needed for a robbery. Andrew Watfield. He promised to keep his mouth shut and Lacus trusted him. She would sell the objects back to their owners for money online and the money would be able to stop the hospital and many other places from being destroyed, it would also upgrade the place.

So far Lacus had over 60 million dollars with the objects, but they still haven't been sold yet.

Lacus sighed. Her next robbery would be at the Yamato Corporation. This would wrap it up and she would be able to buy back the land. Her robbery would be exactly on 12 o'clock.

**11:54 P.M**

Lacus was waiting for the clock to strike midnight. She felt slightly guilty for robberies and wondered what would happen if she was discovered. But Lacus was trained and nothing stopped her so far. Her plan would be the same as all the other robberies even though she knew it would be risky this plan was the quickest. She would get and then out. Lacus was already in her disguise just in case. 11:59. Lacus could here her own breathing.

**DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING**

The bell chimed twelve times and Lacus made her move. She jumped right into the middle of the room where the item was and the security guards quickly raised their guns and stared shooting but none of them hit. Lacus dropped a smoke bomb and she quickly broke the glass case around the valuable object. She grabbed it quickly but gently and held it firmly. Lacus then knocked out the security members in her way and ran to the window.

It was locked and had metal bars to prevent Lacus from jumping out. Lacus cursed under her breath but quickly took it back as she realised what she had said. It would be impossible to go out the way she came because there were too many security guards there and Lacus had to move quickly. She ran kicked open a locked door and found a large open window waiting for her. Lacus was surprised that they would just leave a window like that but she didn't have time to ponder in her thoughts. She ran to the window when suddenly a brunette jumped right in front of her, between the window and Lacus.

Lacus jumped up surprised. The brunette swiftly kicked the object out of Lacus' hands and caught it with his own. He then took out a remote and the entire room was locked down. Lacus was caught.

He opened the lights and to Lacus's shock it was Kira Yamato himself. He had a dull expression on his face.

**With Kira **

After the bell chimed Kira already knew that the mysterious thief was already in action. He gave specific orders to his plan; Kira was going to catch this thief. She would not be getting away. Just as he predicted she kicked open the door of the room he was in. Kira was up on the ceiling( just imagine him with some gadget to stick on the ceiling). When Lacus was just close enough to the window to jump out, Kira jumped between the window and Lacus herself. He swiftly kicked the object out of Lacus' hands and caught it with his own. Kira then took out a remote and the entire room was locked down. Lacus was caught.

"Give it up" Kira said.

Lacus knew that she was caught and raised her hands up in defeat.

"Take of your mask and disguise" Kira ordered.

Lacus reluctantly did as she was told she slowly took off the wig revealing her long pink hair. She then removed the mask from her face. She looked up at Kira and smiled.

"I guess you now know my secret"

Kira was shocked but he did not show it. Instead he decided to ask question.

"I hope you do not mind me asking you a few questions then"

Lacus nodded but the smile on her face was still there.

"Lacus Clyne, daughter of Chairman Seigal Clyne. Why did you commit these robberies" Kira asked.

Lacus' smile disappeared. She knew question would be asked. Lacus sighed and slowly explained everything. She wondered why she was telling him everything, because she was sure she would be able to lie through it to any other person but to Kira she felt he deserved the truth, no matter the circumstances.

Kira listened carefully to what Lacus said and understood what she did was to help others. When Lacus finished her explanation the room was filled with silence for awhile until Lacus spoke up again.

"I suppose you're going to call the cops and I'll be sent to court then most likely jail" Lacus said with a cold tone. "After all, I guess I deserve it"

Kira thought for awhile before he spoke up. "No, I'm not going to call the cops or bail you out. But I do want you to return all the objects that you've stolen."

Lacus was glad that he was not going to bail her out but wanted to protest on returning the objects that she stole.

"But then what about the-" Lacus began.

"I'll pay" Kira replied with no hesitation in his voice.

"What?" Lacus asked shocked.

Kira looked at her straight in the face. "I would like you to return the objects that you stole Miss. Clyne and I will pay for the land"

"T-Thank you. But what will you do with me now?"

Kira pressed another button on the remote and the window opened.

"Go, I'll say that you escaped. Don't worry, I promise that I will buy the land of the hospitals back." Kira said.

Lacus nodded and put back her disguise and returned the object to Kira. She then smiled and thanked Kira again and jumped out the window.

Kira then started to keep the promise he made to Lacus. When he returned to his office he found Cagalli and Athrun waiting there for him.

"Kira!" Cagalli shouted when he entered the room.

"Cagalli, Athrun" Kira said as he looked at both of them.

"Don't just stare you idiot! Did you catch the thief?" Cagalli asked.

"She got away but I managed to prevent her from stealing the object" Kira lied. "Oh Athrun, do you know who is the man that was about to build the amusement park?

"Yeah, George Allster. Why?"

Kira flinched upon hearing the name Allster. "I'm going to buy back the land for the hospital"

"I never knew you cared so much about the needy Kira" Cagalli said.

"I'm doing this for a friend. Well you to better go home. I'll be right there."

"Ok, c'mon Athrun" Cagalli reached for Athrun's hand and together they walked out.

Kira began typing when a sudden burst of pain erupted from his head. He quickly clutched his head with one hand and used his other hand to pull open a drawer. In the drawer was a container of pills and Kira aggressively took one out and swallowed it.

The pain stopped and Kira sighed in relief.

**With Lacus**

Once Lacus jumped out the window she went straight home because it was late. She entered the secret passage to her home and when she arrived to her room she received a big shock.

"Lacus?" Seigal was standing in her room with many armed men.

Lacus didn't know what to do.

Sorry for the late update and all. Yeah I would prefer more positive reviews please. I know that the reason for Lacus to commit these robberies was stupid but I got the idea from one of the Full Metal Alchemist episodes. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**TWISTED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 3 ANOTHER LOVE LOST**

"Lacus?" Her father looked at her with confusion and pain.

The police men roughly grabbed Lacus by the arms and handcuffed her. They began to lead her out but stopped before Seigal.

"Your daughter is the thief of the recent robberies. Because of this she will be sent to jail. The date is not official yet but she will be sent to court to receive her punishment." The chief stopped and snickered before whispering quietly just enough for Seigal and Lacus to hear. "But if you ask me, you might as well be prepared to only see your daughter behind the bars"

Seigal's eyes went big and looked at Lacus. She had her head down, before being forcefully pushed through the door. Seigal just stood their in a state of shock. _His Lacus? _ The sweet and gentle one? It didn't make sense why she would do this but then again how would he know? After all Seigal was very busy and hardly paid any real attention to anything except work.

**Yamato Mansion.**

Kira hung up the phone as he just finished buying the land from George Allster. He lay back in his chair and stared out the window. It was late January and the weather was freezing cold. He wondered how Lacus was doing and hoped she was in the best state can be. He turned on the television and changed the channel to news.

"And the latest news from the police officers is how they have found the thief of the recent robberies"

Kira was shocked as he quickly turned the volume up sitting up straight.

"Ms. Clyne was found coming back from a robbery when the police were investigating her home. It is said that she is currently held in custody and will be determined her fate later in court. Most of the citizens believe she will probably be sent to prison but many are still in a state of shock. Mr. Seigal Clyne was said that he had no idea this was going on and would quickly go to the bottom of it. This is CNN news-"

Kira turned off the television before hearing anymore. His brows were pushed together and anger was written across his face. But when his thoughts wondered to Lacus he couldn't help feel an urge to save her. Why make it a feeling when it could be done?

**With Lacus**

She sat there in the dark on the floor with her head buried in her knees which were pulled close to her body. She cried and she felt the tears slowly fall down her cheeks. _Why should I cry? After all, you accepted the fate once you became a thief. _But in the depth of the heart she had hoped that Kira would come she had hoped he would rescue her, be her prince. But who was she kidding. Why would anyone come for the likes of you? He probably didn't even buy the land from the Allsters.

Just then from out the bars she heard the police men talking about something he just couldn't bring out. Something bought something Allster and then something Yamato. Lacus shot her head up. Kira did buy the land from the Allster. He did care. Lacus smiled to herself. She would stay confident and await her fate when she knew somebody cared.

**3 Days Later**

Behind the bars Lacus lied down on the cot. Yesterday she was sent to jail and would be here for over 5 years. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep. She felt as if something big was about to happen. Just then she heard some footsteps. She could hardly hear them but they were close. Her curiosity grew when the footsteps approached. A guard. Her hopes had dropped. Suddenly somebody called her. She looked to the direction and Kira!

She ran up to the bars and tried to reach him. He held her hand and asked if she were okay. Lacus nodded to happy for words.

He smiled, "Sorry I couldn't come earlier but I'm here to get you out now."

He reached into his pocket and got out a lock pick. Quickly getting into action he opened the small door for Lacus to come out. The first thing he did was hug her. Lacus was surprised at his actions but hugged back. After a while they broke apart and Kira blushed slightly.

"Sorry I don't know what got over me" He said while looking down, Lacus smiled it was the first time in a while for someone to show so much passion and affection to her.

Kira gently grabbed one of her hands and began leading her out. "I came in through the west window but we're going to go through the East. Are you okay with that?" He looked into her eyes.

"Of course" Lacus replied.

They walked around for quiet a long time before reaching a staircase. He lead her up it when they heard approaching footsteps. Kira quickly grabbed Lacus and hit behind a wall covering her head. The footsteps walked passed and they both sighed in relief.

"Come on were almost there." And his words were right they reached a window it was small and narrow but would do for an escape. Squeezing through the window they both managed to get out safely without being seen.

When the both reached the floor he began to lead them to his car. "They probably are going to signal the security when they noticed you're gone, if they haven't already."

His car was parked quiet the distance away hidden in the shadows of the night. Grabbing her hand gently but securely they ran to the vehicle together. Entering it Kira turned his car on and they drove off quickly. When they reached the security check out area, he reached in his pocket and showed them a card. The guard looked at Lacus suspiciously but couldn't tell for the she wore a heavy dark cloak and the night helped her blend in.

Nodding at the guard when his card was returned they drove off. The silence stretched on until Kira was sure nobody was following.

"Your father is currently at the Yamato Estate." He said while his gaze was still on the road.

Shocked she looked up, "Is he okay?" Her voice was soft but worried.

Nodding, "We should hurry back, he is probably very excited to see you"

Lacus snickered in a way that Kira thought was impossible for her to do since she seemed so pure and innocent, "I'm sure father is very disappointed in me and doesn't even want me as a daughter anymore."

Suddenly the car shrieked to a stop causing Lacus to shriek quietly. Kira looked over at her with these hurt eyes. "You should expect more from your father, he was the one who kept ranting on how I should have come with an entire squad. He was so worried and I'm sure when he meets you once again he will be beyond happy"

Lacus was so surprised at his words she couldn't help but smile, "I never thought of it like that"

"He loves you very much you know" He said as the car drove off once again.

"I know, I just thought that after all the crime that I had committed, he would be so ashamed of me"

He nodded understanding where she was going, "Once you explain to him the truth I'm sure he'll understand."

"Oh!" she cried out, "That reminds me how am I going to live with 5 years of jail still waiting for me? I mean eventually they will come to look for me and they will find me. Won't I just get a longer time in jail once I'm caught again?"

He chuckled and even though it was small Lacus thought it was beautiful, "You know, you should laugh more"

Turning his head he looked at her, "I should shouldn't I? But you know you should smile more"

Confuse she stared at him, "What do you mean? I always smile"

Shaking his head, "A true smile, not one to cover up. That way the people that care for you won't be worried."

Kira cared for her? He was worried for her? She didn't want to be used so she pushed the subject further, "Why do you care?"

Slightly offended he explained, "Somebody like you shouldn't live a life filled with fake smiles. You should be happy. You know Lacus, when I first saw you, I thought you were an angel in black" Lacus chuckled and her cheeks showed a like shade of pink "You looked so innocent and, pure"

"Thank you" She said and smiled at him.

"There you go! That's the smile I'm looking for, one that you truly mean." He told her while smiling too.

Lacus giggled, "I haven't smiled like this since a long time"

"And why not?" He asked. Why hasn't Lacus smiled in a long time?

Speaking so quietly Kira had to lean in she spoke, "I guess, ever since my mother died I felt empty and all alone, and then I felt like my life began to fall apart"

Kira understood what she meant since his perfect life had also turned into a terrible nightmare only to get worse since he was young. Turning right they were a few blocks away when Lacus and Kira both saw lights opened in all the rooms and… gunshots. Quickly driving Kira stepped on the gas pedal and the car lunged forward. Parking behind some trees he instructed Lacus to stay there until he came back out. Following the sound of the gunshots he was outside of the living room.

**FIVE** He could feel his heart beating.

**FOUR **The gunshots continued.

**THREE **He wondered where Cagalli and Athrun were since he saw their car outside.

**TWO** Come out alive for Lacus was what kept him going.

**ONE** Loading his gun he slammed open the door.

Shooting any unfamiliar people as they fell to the ground, dead. He dodged their bullets and ducked when somebody tried to punch him from behind. Swinging his leg at the enemy giving him enough time to shoot. It was either he would be shot or the other. The enemies must've not expected to be shot back for they seemed to only know how to shoot and aim. Quickly finishing those off Kira looked around to see dead bodies everywhere when one caught his attention.

There lied Seigal Clyne with four bullet wounds in his back. Slowly walking over with all the strength he could get he kneeled down and felt the pulse of the man. No pulse. Bowing head down he could only mourn for another good soul dead. Some rustling was heard and Kira turned to see Lacus leaning against a wall, for she could no longer stand alone, with a hand over her mouth and her eyes wide.

Her father was shot. Dead. Murdered.

**Hi guys sorry for the SUPER late update and now you probably all are angry… Well I'm so sorry because you know my computer kept getting viruses and we always had to restart the hardware so I kept loosing my stories. I hope you all forgive me cause your reviews are the only things that keep me going!**

**Sneak Peak on the Next chapter;**

He kicked the door open as he ran in the room with Athrun and Cagalli following. Suddenly stopping he saw her. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face asking her for his forgiveness.

"Don't do this Lacus, please!" he begged her taking a step closer.

She only gripped the gun harder as her finger slowly met with the trigger.

Crying she couldn't look into his eyes anymore. _Once again you have left somebody ashamed_ she bitterly thought. Looking at him one more time, she smiled and it wasn't fake but it was sad and miserable. _I'm sorry_ she mouthed.

"NOOO!" He screamed. He dived towards her.

But the trigger was pulled and Athrun pulled Cagalli into his arms shutting his eyes. When all was silent they opened their eyes and gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**TWISTED LOVE**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

She sat in the corner of her given room huddled up. Her hands were ice cold despite the fact that the heat was on. She could no longer feel herself_. Look what you have done Lacus, first you ashamed your own father, then you end up getting him killed_. But no tears ran down her face. It wouldn't change the fact that everybody around her was dying. Why wasn't she the one dead? Lacus thought she was supposed to lie in the grave. Her eyes no longer shone bright blue, but were empty, hollow as if looking down a endless tunnel.

Kira had begged her to eat something or at least go out many times she lost count. She couldn't remember the last time she ate; in fact she forgot what food tasted like. She buried her head into her knees and hugged herself tight.

There was a knock on the door and somebody walked in carrying a tray of toast with butter on top, sided with a cup of orange juice. Just as Lacus liked it, nice and simple. She wanted to smile at Cagalli for bringing it in for her but her lips stayed still.

"Thank you" she murmured barely in a hearable level.

Cagalli smiled a sad smile and bent down. "Please eat Miss Lacus, I know you have been through a lot but there is no point in staying like this for the rest of your life" Lacus didn't reply. Cagalli sighed, "Just please eat a little bit at least, not for yourself then, for Kira he has been in not much of a state better than you… He's blaming himself you know"

This caught Lacus's attention. Kira was blaming himself for something he didn't do? She was so in thought Lacus didn't even notice Kira come in until he called.

"Lacus?" his voice was tired and weak and his look wasn't much better. The last time she remembered seeing him he was much healthier looking. But she probably didn't look her best either.

Lifting her head she looked at him with those empty eyes of hers.

"I… I want to say I'm sorry… It was my entire fault; I shouldn't have left him here a lone. I understand if you're angry at me but I hope you can forgive me the least." His voice was begging and she couldn't say no.

Mustering all her strength she smiled for the very first time. "Of course"

He seemed to relax as his body wasn't as tense, "Thank you, now you should eat. You look like a skeleton" he joked.

She took the toast in her hand and nibbled it. It tasted odd, the fact that her father was no longer here. Lacus broke half of the toast and handed one side to Kira.

"Eat it, your sister told me you weren't eating too well these past days either"

Kira smiled and took it, "Thank you"

Together they at the toast in silence but it weren't awkward but peaceful and enjoying to be by each other's sides. When they finished Kira took Lacus by the hand and began to lead her out of the room, slowly and gently. She didn't resist for she thought her body needed the movement. Finally when they walked down the stairs and Kira handed her her coat and shoes. Putting them on she watched as he did the same and lead her to the back door. Pushing it open Lacus stopped his hand.

"Where are we going?" Lacus asked looking at him.

He just took her hand in his and said "You'll see."

When he pushed open the door, Lacus saw the most beautiful view. Despite the chill it was magnificent. Everything was covered in a fresh blanket of snow. There was a fountain that sprayed water even in the winter season. Handing her a pair of gloves that fit her perfectly he picked up a little bit of snow and tossed it at her. Snapping out of her gaze she stared at him.

"Lighten up will ya? C'mon, what do you want to make?" He asked her as he took her hand and led her to the centre of the field.

She thought for a moment before answering, "I want to make a snowman, my father and I used to always make them when I was young."

He nodded and began rolling a snowball, she did the same as they both ended up as pretty large snow balls except Lacus's was smaller cause the snowball she rolled was for the middle and the one Kira rolled was the bottom. Looking at each other's snowballs they nodded in approval.

"Okay, let's try to stack them up now." Kira said.

They rolled the snowballs next to each other's and they both held a side of the snowball.

"Ready, set, lift!" Kira instructed.

Heaving the massive load up they attached the two snowballs. Once they were able to stand themselves, they let go and Lacus plopped down onto the snow and Kira was panting lightly. Once they regained their strength Kira helped Lacus up.

Lacus looked at the unfinished snowball and nodded, "It's pretty good so far"

"Yeah" Kira agreed.

Once they regained they're strength Kira helped Lacus up. He went inside to get the carrot, hat, scarf and other materials Lacus told him to while she rolled the head and stuck in the two arms.

Together they figured where everything was to go. When they finished they stood back and Kira and Lacus couldn't help but nod in approval. He looked at her and she her eyes weren't so empty nor hollow.

He took her hand into his and asked if she would like some hot chocolate. She gladly agreed and together they sat in the kitchen sipping the hot chocolate. A blonde and a blunette walked in and stopped when they looked at them.

The blonde seemed to find her words first, "Kira, why don't you introduce us to your guest?"

Athrun merely nodded. Kira looked over to Lacus and smiled.

"Athrun, Cagalli, this is Lacus. Not that you don't know" he mumbled the end just enough for it to be out of reach of Cagalli's ears. She sent him a glare and he smiled sweetly.

"Lacus, this is my sister Cagalli and her boyfriend Athrun" He motioned to the two people.

Lacus nodded and smiled, "It's nice to see you"

Cagalli smiled so widely then began pulling Lacus upstairs, "C'mon let's have some GIRL talk"

Emphasizing the girl warning the men not to come and disturb them. Athrun sighed and Kira chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can stand her" he mused to himself.

Athrun nodded, "I don't even know sometimes." They both sat down across from each other. "So how have you been doing?" Athrun asked while studying Kira's face clearly.

Kira shrugged, "Ok I guess. I'm glad Lacus is better though. I mean she looked so terrible this past week"

"Yeah" Athrun nodded in agreement, "But so did you." He laughed.

"I just hope she will be able to move on completely" Kira sighed.

Athrun gently patted him on the back, "Don't worry Lacus is strong. And plus, with your help she'll be able to" He said before walking away going to look for his girlfriend.

**With Lacus and Cagalli**

When Cagalli pulled Lacus up she couldn't help but notice how beautiful the house was. It was simple but held a natural beauty, just how she liked it. When they got up to a large door, Cagalli opened it and let go of Lacus's wrist. She flopped down on her big soft bed and sighed in releif. Lacus couldn't help but giggle at her child ness. After a while Cagalli sat up and looked at her.

"You know Kira is pretty stupid for not making a move on you" she murmured but Lacus was able to hear. A light shade of pink spread across her face.

"Cagalli, tell me what you know about Kira" Lacus asked as she sat beside her on the bed.

Cagalli though for a moment before she began, "Hmmmm where do I start? Well Kira and I used to live on the Lunar Base before we moved. That's how we knew Athrun. Actually Kira and Athrun were best friends, and still are, when Athrun moved at age ten Kira was pretty sad but we saw him again once we moved to PLANTS. That's how I met Athrun."

Lacus nodded and waited for Cagalli to continue, "Kira is the head of the Yamato Corporation. He enjoys playing basketball and can be really sweet."

"Isn't he already?"

Cagalli shook her head, "He used to be all depressed until you came. Now that I mention it have I met you before?"

Lacus looked confused, "I don't think so. You probably mistaken me for somebody else"

"Oh okay, well he was really depressed cause he caught his girlfriend cheating on him. She was making out with another guy and when she saw him she told him he was a loser and pathetic." Cagalli snorted in a very unfeminine way. "If you ask me she was a slut and bitch"

Lacus was shocked at Cagalli's vocabulary, "Who was she?"

"Flay Allster" Her voice dripped with venom.

Lacus was shocked she had known Ms. Allster and Kira wasn't the type to go out with her. She personally had her own past with her and wasn't too happy about it. The memory was still very fresh. When she was younger in Elementary Flay always picked on students she did not like and Lacus was on the top of the list for some unknown reason.

Before Lacus could speak Cagalli began, "I think, that you and deserve Kira and he deserves you. I'm not a judge when it comes to love and all but you and Kira have both lost so much and you should be happy together." She said sounding so out of character than before.

Once again when Lacus started to talk she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Cagalli told them to go away.

"Sorry for interrupting you ladies but Cagalli we have dinner with your Kisaka regarding the next project for the Yamato corp." Athrun's muffled voice was heard through the closed door.

Cagalli groaned, ever since Kira's break up since Flay he has been slacking a bit and Cagalli had to help. "Uh he better hurry up and get back up to his normal self"

Lacus giggled when they left. She stood up and began to neaten her dress from clothes from the crinkles when Kira knocked on the open door. He smiled when she looked at him.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and eat, cause you know I'm not really a good cook…" His face was flushed but he had a look that would charm any girl.

Lacus stuttered, "L-like on a date?"

He rubbed the back of his face and gave a sheepish grin, "Okay sure, if that's okay with you"

"I would love that but I have nothing to wear"

"I'm sure Cagalli won't mind you borrow one of her clothes. I'll wait for you downstairs" He told her before he walked down the grand stairs.

Lacus began her hunt for clothes as she looked around. Most of Cagalli's clothes consisted shorts and t-shirts but she managed to find a skirt and nice tank top. Fixing her hair she wore a sweater and applied some light make up she found. Smiling and content with her look she left the room and closed the door behind her. She found Kira leaning against the wall deep in thought.

"Sorry if I was slow" she called and Kira snapped out of his gaze.

"You look beautiful" he blurted out when he saw her.

"T-thank you. Should we go?" she asked as she slipped on her shoes.

He nodded and opened the door for her. Together they got in the car and Kira drove. Lacus noticed that this part of the town was usually the expensive restaurants. When they entered Lacus gasped in astonishment. She herself had only been to this restaurant once. It was a five star with delicious food from all over the world. But she remembered for one thing that this was a very expensive place to eat.

A waiter came and escorted them to their table. They had the second floor and there very personal rooms to eat in. When they sat down and the waiter left she asked.

"Kira this place is so expensive! You shouldn't have, after all this is only our first date" Lacus said.

He smiled at her concern, "Don't worry, it's nothing to think about"

She nodded uncertainly, "But what if somebody sees me?"

"My friend owns this restaurant so he has everything covered" he explained.

Once that was taken care of KIra and Lacus ordered their meals. When they waiter came to take their orders and left they were once again surrounded in silence.

"So Kira, tell me something about your parents" Lacus softly asked.

Kira's eyes suddenly darkened and his face became emotionless, "My mother used to be constantly abused by my father. It was at times like these the only person I could rely on was Cagalli. I remember like it was yesterday, when one night my father came home and he was very drunk. He started to abuse my mother and who knows what else. Cagalli and I hid in the closet listening to the screams. Finally for what seemed like eternity they stopped. We went into their room and found our mother lying on the floor all beaten up. Luckily one of the maids was a nurse so she would help us." He stopped and flinched at the horrible memory.

"When mother was able to walk again she left the house. My father told us that she was hit in a car accident but we knew better. Later we found out she got shot by one of our fathers workers and was left to die."

"I'm so sorry"

He shook his head, "Don't be, there is no reason to dwell on the past"

"So you have been living with Cagalli ever since?" she asked.

"No, we have all the maids to help us through. And our friends too, they all have been there to help"

She smiled and it made her look radiant, "I'm glad"

The food then came as they ate in a comfortable silence. It was very delicious and definitely five star material. When they finished eating they left and returned to the Yamato Mansion. It was pretty late when they arrived and Lacus retired for the night. She would have thought that she would still be mourning over her father's death but it seemed not. She missed him dearly but she was sure he wanted her to be her happiest.

Kira sighed in happiness as he finally felt complete for once. He was extremely tired as he also retired for the night.

**Two weeks later**

Kira and Lacus sat in the café. They had been dating since he took her to the dinner and they both enjoyed each other's company. The public seemed not to mind the pink pop star despite her past. Kira had paid the expense and they had agreed to let her go. He promised her that she would be able to get her things from the Clyne Mansion since she had borrowed many of Cagalli's things or bought new ones from Kira which she felt guilty about but Kira told her it was nothing.

To Cagalli's delight Kira had also gone back to taking full responsibility in the Yamato Corporation. Lacus was never happier and she was sure Kira felt the same. The media talked about them all the time and their relationship spread world wide.

Lacus excused herself to the restroom. When she finished washing her hands and came out somebody grabbed her firmly and pulled her out of the building. Kira saw a blur of pink and dashed after them.

"HELP!" Lacus cried as she was led to an allyway.

"Lacus shut up it' me" a familiar voice called out as he removed the mask.

"Yzak?"

"How could you do this to me Lacus! I was so worried of you and you never once called me!"

"Yzak let me explain please!"

"I'm your boyfriend Lacus and you're out with Yamato?"

Before Lacus could answer Yzak's lips were pressed hard against hers. She tried to escape from his grip but he held her firmly. When she tried to call out for help he pushed his tongue in. That did it. Lacus shoved him off of her and slapped him in the face.

"Who do you think you are to just grab me and shove your mouth on mine? I'm sorry Yzak I never loved you. The only reason I went out with you is because you kept following me and I didn't want to hurt you."

With that she left.

**With Kira**

As soon as he followed out he asked people if they had seen Lacus, or a girl with pink hair. Following the many directions he heard some shouting. He listened.

"Lacus shut up it' me"

Kia immediately recognized the voice. Yzak Jule. He was always up to no good. But Kira still stayed hidden and listened.

"Yzak?"

Did Lacus know Yzak too? If so how?

"How could you do this to me Lacus! I was so worried of you and you never once called me!"

Why was Yzak worried about Lacus? So many questions ran through Kira's head.

"Yzak let me explain please!"

"I'm your boyfriend Lacus and you're out with Yamato?"

Kira felt his heart rip in two. His legs fell numb and as the rest of him. It was the same thing that happened with Flay. _How could this be?_ _I thought she was different… Am I really that hopeless? Does everybody who goes out with me always find I'm not good enough? _

It suddenly went quiet. He walked and saw Lacus and Yzak kissing.

_No no no no no! _He ran and ran until he reached his home. Slamming the door open, he stormed up to his room.

"Kira what's wrong?" Cagalli asked.

"Nothing! Tell Lacus she can move back to her home"

When he arrived he sat in his chair and put his head in his hands. His breathing was heavy as he felt sick. Opening the drawer he grabbed a bottle and poured two pills in his hand. He stared at them. He hadn't eaten one since Lacus left. She was his cure. But now she was gone he could only rely on these to take away the pain. Swallowing them he then was left to think.

**With Lacus**

Lacus quickly returned to the café but Kira wasn't there. She tried to reach him on his cell but nobody picked up. Could Kira have saw what had happened? But if he did then he saw how she left Yzak. Maybe he's just a little confused. She would explain to him the first time she saw him. Lacus made her way back to the Yamato Mansion. When she entered Cagalli was in the kitchen.

"Hi Cagalli, have you seen Kira?"

"What happened?" her voice was confused but worried.

"What do you mean?"

Cagalli's voice suddenly raised scaring Lacus, "Kira came home extremely angry. When I asked him what was wrong he said that you could move back to your home"

Lacus was shocked. "I can explain just please"

"You cheated on him didn't you! After all he's been through! He gave you so much and this is how you repay him?"

"Where is he?" Lacus asked. She would explain to Kira first.

"He's upstairs but I don't think you should talk to him!"

Lacus ignored Cagalli and made a mental note to apologize to her later. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Kira's door. Nobody answered as she opened it. She found him sitting at the computer table with his head down in his hands.

"Kira" her voice was regretful.

"What do you want Lacus?" he sounded tired and when he looked at her she didn't recognize him.

"Please let me explain"

"There is nothing to explain. I trusted you but you left. I no longer respect you. I want you to leave."

Tears rolled down her eyes. She left the room and stumbled back to her given room. She packed everything but wrote a letter before leaving.

**Night Time**

It was dark and passed nine o 'clock. Kira walked into Lacus's room and found it was empty. There was a note on the bed.

_Dear Kira, _

_I know you probably hate me for my actions but let me explain what happened despite what you saw. Yzak Jule and I were going out before everything happened. But after all of it I forget about him. You see I only went out with him because he kept asking and I couldn't refuse afraid to hurt him. But with my time with you I had the best time in my life. But I will stay out of your life. You were the only thing that kept me from living. You were my knight in shining armor. But I have failed you and your trust for me was lost. There is nothing for me here anymore._

_Lacus_

Kira dropped the note. He dashed through the door and quickly left the house and drove off. Cagalli and Athrun stared as they quickly followed. Kira drove past the speed limit to the Clyne Mansion. He rang the bell but nobody answered. He slammed open the door and looked in every room.

When arriving at the last room Hh kicked the door open as he ran in the room with Athrun and Cagalli following. Suddenly stopping he saw her. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face asking her for his forgiveness.

"Don't do this Lacus, please!" he begged her taking a step closer.

She only gripped the gun harder as her finger slowly met with the trigger.

Crying she couldn't look into his eyes anymore. _Once again you have left somebody ashamed_ she bitterly thought. Looking at him one more time, she smiled and it wasn't fake but it was sad and miserable. _I'm sorry_ she mouthed.

"NOOO!" He screamed. He dived towards her.

But the trigger was pulled and Athrun pulled Cagalli into his arms shutting his eyes. When all was silent they opened their eyes.

The gun laid on the floor and Kira lied on top of Lacus but nobody was hurt. He sat up and gently shook Lacus.

"Lacus, I'm sorry! Please can you forgive me? I was so afraid of getting hurt again that I hurt the one who really cared for me. Don't leave me Lacus please! I'm sorry…"

She smiled and hugged him, "I forgive you and can you forgive me? For everything?"

He nodded, "We'll be together"

They pulled apart from their embrace and kissed passionately. They gasped for air when they pulled apart.

"HELLO??? Can somebody explain to me what's going on?" Cagalli asked.

Kira smiled and explained everything.

"I'm so sorry Lacus for being so rude can you forgive me?"

She smiled, "You only did so to protect Kira"

"C'mon we should get going back to the mansion" Athrun said as he helped them up.

They walked out the four of them.

"Whatever happens we'll be together."

**Wow that was really fast and the longest chapter I wrote so far. I wasn't really happy with the lack of reviews last chapter but I guess I deserved it for the slow update. Hopefully chapter will be good and thank you for reading and please review! **

**Sneak Peak on Next Chapter**

She was packing up her fathers things when she stumbled across a photo album. She opened it and smiled at the memories. On the last page she saw a picture that she didn't remember seeing before.

There stood in the picture her father and herself with another family. A beautiful brunette as the mother and a man standing beside her. A little boy and girl stood next to them. Surprisingly they had a shocking resemblance to Kira and Cagalli. She took the picture out and it wrote:

_The Yamato and Clyne family may joy always be with you._

**The next chapter will be explaining why Kira is showing so much kindness and affection to Lacus. Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
